My Heart Says Yes But My Head Says No
by Be Obscene
Summary: Christa, a stripper with a heart of gold begins to lust after her younger step sister. She knows it might be wrong but she'll do just about anything to be with her. Femslash story. Strong refrences to sexuality and brief language. Be warned
1. Chapter 1

**In this fic Christa is a stripper who begins to lust for her younger step sister. Her morals are quickly tested and the line between right and wrong is blurred.**

She patted the soiled mattress, this wasn't quite like home that's for sure but it would do; Sarah May, just 16 had moved into a trailer home with her dad and new mom and step sister,it was going to take some getting used to that's for sure. Sarah May wouldn't have thought she'd ever be living in a trailer park where all the white trash live, or at least that's what she thought of when she even heard the word trailer. Her father made a respectable living working as a garbage man, her step mom was a waitress and her step sister just started working as a table dancer at the local skin bar.

As Sarah May was unpacking she could feel someone staring at her, she turned around to face her beautiful step sister, Christa. "Oh, hi" she said, noticing that the firey redhead had just done up her makeup for her job, she would be leaving soon.

"How are you making out?"

"Good, I almost have all my stuff unpacked."

"I'm so glad we're living together" Christa said with a wide grin looking around the room at the younger girl's stuffed animals and posters of rock bands.

"Yeah, I've always wanted an older sister, this will be fun."

"Well, Mom just about has dinner ready so get a move on" she left her younger sibling to herself. Sarah May still couldn't get over how beautiful her sister was, she had a breathy movie star voice, pirecing green eyes, a terrific smile, freckled, tanned skin and she was just shy of six feet; Sarah May was quite pretty as well, nothing compared to Christa but a cute girl-next-door. She had long brown hair and pale blue eyes, she was short for her age and her breasts were still developing. She also didn't have a juicy ass like Christa which she was a little jealous of.

She sat down at the dinner table, Christa was wearing her stripper outfit already, heels and a G-string. Their mom Jackie, with curlers in her hair was a young woman, her and Christa could pass off as sisters. They weren't as white trash as some trailer folk but Sarah May could tell they were a bit naive, especially Christa; 19 years old she still didn't seem like she knew that much about the world, maybe a bit short of common sense but sarah May wasn't one to judge. Her father was out with the guys tonight so it was just the three women.

"Well, gotta jet" said Christa, getting up from the table.

"Hang on, young lady" her mother said stopping her at the door, "I got you something."

She put in her daughter's hands a tube of lipstick, "The slutty ruby lipstick I wanted!" She kissed and hugged her mother, "See you later. Have a good night, Sarah May."

"Aren't you forgetting something, honey? Let's see that butt!" said Jackie.

Christa turned around and shook her butt in front of her mother and new sister, Sarah May watched in amazment as her tight lady lumps wobbled up and down; her eyes were literally glued to the naked rear. Jackie was cheering her on like one of those overbearing soccer moms. Christa put on her long jacket, covering her half naked body and headed out the door; Sarah May was curious to see her at her job but she was too young to go into a place like that, her older sister facsinated her and she knew there was so much more to learn about the beauty.

**More to come! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, back! Sorry for the wait, I'll try my best to get it up earlier next time and have it a bit longer! Tell me what you think of this installment! Thanks for your support! This story is going to be rated M from here on out for language and sexuality, I touch on that a bit in this chapter but there will be more...**

"So, what got you into stripping?" Sarah May asked as Christa brushed her long, straight hair.

"Well, I've always wanted to be a dancer but I was rejected from every dance school and theater I tried out for. To be honest, I never thought I would be smart enough to be a stripper." Sarah May wasn't sure what she meant by that, from her understanding it wouldn't exactly take much brain power to take your clothes off in front of a bunch of strangers, "I like your hair."

"Thanks, I haven't let anyone cut it in quite a while."

"I envy you" Christa said, examining the strands, "So silky. Hey, can I put makeup on you?"

"Make up?" Sarah May didn't normally use make up.

"Yeah, let me doll you up a little" Christa said, facing her with a smile.

She looked at how beautiful Christa's make up was, she didn't use a lot to make herself look trashy, "Uh...Well...OK!" Christa was delighted, she opened up her make up kit and started on Sarah May by doing her eye lashes.

"You're such a little cutie."

"So, are you going to give me a facial?" Christa laughed a little, she had her mind in the gutter, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's just when you said facial I was thinking of something else" Christa said trying to play it innocently.

"Like what?" Sarah May asked curiously.

"Haven't you ever heard that word being used in another way before?"

"No, what are you talking about?"

"Well, some times if a guy is about to cum, he does it in a girl's face and that's also called a facial" Christa said with a giggle in her voice.

"Ew!" Sarah May exclaimed, crinkling her nose; she couldn't imagine a girl letting a guy do that to them, "You haven't done anything like that, have you?"

"Gosh no!" Christa said, passing it off, "But I have done other things."

"Like what?"

"I've taken it up the ass before" she said without hesitating.

"Up the ass! Wouldn't that hurt?"

"I couldn't sit down for a while" Christa smiled cheekily.

"Why would you let someone do that to you?" Sarah May asked, shocked.

"I believe you should experience everything at least once in life."

"Well, I would never do anything like that."

"Never say never, now close your eyes." Christa did up her mascara, it was at this time Jackie walked in the room.

"My! My! Look at you! Now you two can pass yourseleves off as sisters!" Jackie said, touching Sarah May's face with both hands.

"Hey, I'm not done yet!" Christa said annoyed.

"Sorry, hun. I just wanted to come by and tell you that Bill has your early birthday present set up in your room."

"Right now?" said Christa, her face lighting up; she practically jumped out of her skin she was so excited. Her mother led her into her room and showed her a shiny pole put in the middle of the room. Sarah May watched her older step sister dance and jump around the pole ecstically, but she didn't see what the big deal was, "A stripper pole in my room! This is going to be great!" She hugged her mom tightly.

"Well, let's see you try it out" Jackie said with a toothy grin.

Christa did her whole routine, she whipped her hair back and forth and lifting her legs so high they almost went over her head; Sarah May had to admit, she knew how to be seductive, except for maybe when she licked the pole that was a bit much. She spun around and was ready to throw her top off but Jackie stopped her.

"Whoa, girl! Save it for the clients!"

Sarah May giggled but that quickly stopped, "Sarah May, do you want to give it a try?"

"Uh..."

"Yes, let's see you up on this thing" Jackie said like an over bearing stage mother.

"Maybe some other time" Sarah May encouraged.

"Alright then, let's get back to work on your mascara" Christa said walking out of the room tugging on her hand.

Sarah May was only now begining to realize that this family was a little different, everyone was very open especially with their sexuality and not quick to judge anyone on anything which was nice, _"I hope they don't expect me to live the same life as Christa"_ she thought to herself, _"I wouldn't want to undress in front of a bunch of old men...or have anything shoved up my butt!"_

"Would you like some of my slutty red lip stick?" Christa asked her, already untwisting the tube.

"Maybe just a little" Sarah May nodded with a smile.

"It's really not hard to make you look beautiful, Sarah May, you do that all on your own. You have a certain chrisma about you" Christa said flatteringly.

"Thanks, sis" laughed Sarah May; she wouldn't realize it yet but Christa meant a lot more with that statement than she let on, a lot more but she didn't dare tell the young girl that; it would just be her little secret.

**More coming soon! Don't forget to favorite/add a comment or review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! Christa has a seductive dream. Please review!**

Christa was more than thrilled once she laid eyes on her shiny new stripper pole, she wished Sarah May would be just as excited. She figuered she was more of the brainy type and something as seductive as pole dancing just wasn't for her; it was a shame because Christa really wanted to impress her with her moves.

_"At least she let me do her makeup, but I feel that we could do more. I just want to be a good big sister" _ thought Christa, lying on her bed, _"I'd really like to see her on that pole." _She drifted off to sleep and had a very bizare dream, it involved Sarah May; of course she had been thinking about her before dosing off but not in the way dipicted in her vague fantasy. Sarah May was in her room dressed casually with a long white t-shirt, everything seemed fine at first, she was smiling innocently but then everything changed, she was acting like a little slut; she was breathing heavily and whipping her hair back and forth, she spun around the stripper pole a few times before throwing her long white t-shirt at Christa. She was sporting a bra that supported her still developing breasts that were quite perky, Christa couldn't turn away, she knew it was wrong to google her sister up and and down but she was enjoying the show. Sarah May slowing undid her jeans and took them off while staring at the redhead seductively. She looked hot, purple matching bra and panties, she spun around the pole bare foot, amazing Christa who's jaw was ready to hit the floor; she was so daring, so mysterious and seductive, she desperatley wanted to join her up there.

The sound of the running shower woke her up, _"Oh darrn!" _she wasn't finished dreaming yet. She couldn't believe what she was thinking, Sarah May dancing just for her and half naked, _"If only she had no clothes on at all" _Christa thought, _"What am I saying? That's your step sister, freak! And you like boys! You have a boyfriend!" _Christa did admire the female form but not so much to want to desire another woman. As she was getting out of bed she heard someone singing, it sounded like Sarah May and it was coming from the bathroom, muffled by the shower; Christa thought she sounded so cute, _"She's probably in there soaping up her adorable body!" _Christa wanted to put an end to these thoughts but instead found herself lying on her bed with a hand down her pants. It was crazy, it was wong but it felt right, she never masturbated so spontaniously before but all she could think about was a naked Sarah May in the shower and that dream of her on the pole. She moaned loudly not caring who heard her, her door wasn't even locked so anyone could walk in and catch her at any moment; the danger attracted her, the danger someone would catch her moaning and whispering her step sister's name.

Her self pleasure ended at about the same time the shower was turned off so Sarah may would be non the wiser of what was happening. The two met in the kitchen, Sarah May was dressed for school in nothing overly flashing, quite ordinary but Christa thought she looked stunning, she even had some make up on. Christa was wearing tight short shorts and a tight white tank top and heart shaped ear rings, "You're looking really pretty this morning, Christa" said Sarah may after drinking a tall glass of OJ.

"You look absolutley stunning" said Christa, meaning every word, "I'm glad you decided to use a little make up, not that you really need it of course."

"Gee, thanks. But I know I'll never look as beautiful as you any way."

Christa was flattered, she remembered when she told Sarah may that she took it up the ass before and how she reacted and what her retort was: _"You should try something at least once." _She had never had a lesbian experience before and she found the perfect person but she could never pressure her into something like that...But she could try.

**Expect another chapter by Sunday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Had no choice but to upload this a bit late. Hope you like it. Leave a comment and have a great day!**

Sarah May wasn't sure why but Christa was making her feel a little uneasy, something about the way she was acting at the breakfast table that morning; she was being friendly, that's for certain but a weird kind of friendly. Things at school went normally, she attended class with her friends and talked a bit before class started, got a heavy load of homework and found out the cute boy she liked maybe liked her too. It wasn't until school was out that things got as uncomfortable as they did at breakfast.

"Hey, Sarah May!" called a degenerate named Toby, Toby was hanging with his equally douche bag friends by the bike rack outside, "Think your sister would date me?"

"She has a boyfriend, Toby!" said Sarah May.

"How about showing me her tits, then?" Sarah May just shook her head, aggravated, Toby and his friends followed her home, "Think she'd give me a lapdance, Sarah? Come on!" She continued walking away from him, not looking back, he started saying hurtful things and all because of her sister's profession.

"Get us her panties, Sarah! We'll pay ya!" called one of the boys.

"I'd like to stick my face between those ass cheeks!" Toby declared.

"Shut up!" Sarah May hollored back at them, "You fucking, pigs!"

"Oh, jealous!"

Sarah May ran the rest of the way home, she couldn't handle it any more, she barged into the front of the home and threw her backpack at an unexpecting Christa, "What the heck?"

"Oh, Christa, I'm sorry!" Sarah May cried as she threw her arms around the tall girl; Christa was enjoying this, though in the back of her mind she was telling herself not to cop a feel but to comfort her.

"What happened?" Christa asked, stroking her silky hair.

"Oh, it was horrible. Some boys from school...they were talking about you! They wanted your panties and and..."

"Oh, is that all?' Christa laughed, "Don't worry about that, boys do that."

"They were making fun of you. I felt so bad, I didn't know what to say. I wanted to fight them."

"Fight them? You'd do that for me?" Christa asked with wide eyes.

"If I didn't run away when I did I would have broken their noses" Sarah May giggled, begininng to calm down. Christa helped her sit down and went to get her something to drink, she was so happy to hear that Sarah may would fight for her, it was sweet; she accidently dropped a plastic cup and bent over to pick it up. Sarah May got a flash of butt like that night Jackie encouraged her to shake it before work, she could understand the boys going crazy but there was no need for them to be so crude. Christa knew she was sneeking a peek at her, she didn't get up right away, only when she knew Sarah may got a good eye full.

She set the plastic cup of water in front of her, "Thanks" said Sarah May, drinking the cold cup.

"Maybe we could do something tonight" Christa said, facing her.

"Don't you have a date?"

"I think it's cancelled. We could watch a movie in my room. It'll be a cold night so you can snuggle up with me" she said, flaunting her eyelashes.

Sarah May didn't feel weird this time, she actually felt kind of excited, "Okay, that could be fun."

"It's a date" smiled Christa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! A brand new chapter! This chapter contains some brief strong language and sexual situations. Read at your own risk :)**

Sarah May had her pjs on and brought a bowl of popcorn into Christa's room; Christa was wearing nothing more than a black wonder bra and tight shorts she had on that day. It wasn't a practiculary hot night but it was a bit warm. Sarah May walked past the shiney stripper pole, giving it a quick glimpse.

"I saw you looking at it" Christa teased as Sarah May sat up in bed with her.

"I was not" Sarah May laughed.

"Sure...Come on, why don't you give it a go?"

"Don't you want to watch the movie?"

"I'd rather watch you instead" she said giving a rather seductive smile, moving her eyebrows up and down.

"If I do it this once will you stop bugging me about it?" Sarah May sighed.

Christa thought about it for a second, "Okay!"

Sarah May got up and walked over to the pole, she noticed Christa holding her digital camera, "Hey, I didn't say you could take pictures of me."

"Pleeaaasee?" Christa asked ever so nicely.

"Alright" Sarah May scoffed. She put her hands on the pole and swung around, she tried to copy the way she saw Christa did it and the way she saw how most strippers did on TV and the movies but she just couldn't seem to get the hang of it.

"You are so cute!" Christa said snapping away with the camera, Sarah May stuck her tongue out at her, "Can I offer a little bit of advice?" She jumped off the bed and tutored her younger sibling on the pole; she even showed her how she flirts and seduces patrons by flicking her hair back and forth and biting her lip.

"So it's all about being a tease" said Sarah May.

"Exactly!"

"I don't think I'll ever master the pole like you."

"Well, with a little practice, I think you could be a star, kid" Christa said trying to fake an accent, "Thanks for standing up for me again."

"Just looking out for you. What are sisters for?" Sarah May said as Christa put her arms around her.

"I care a lot about you, Sarah May."

"I care a lot about you too, Christa..."

Christa was fighting back the urge to kiss her little step-sister, she looked so sweet and innocent, so beautiful, with such soft pale skin and perfect pink lips. "I want to show you something" she said, backing away from her for a moment. Sarah May watched her curiously as she rumaged through her dresser, tossing shirt after shirt to the floor.

Once Christa let out "UH-HUH!", Sarah May knew she had found whatever she was looking for and what she was looking for was a giant sized pink dildo, Sarah May's jaw dropped, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Whoa!" Sarah May said as Christa carried it to her in both hands.

"I bought it a while ago. I haven't used it."

"Well, yeah, you have a boyfriend. I mean why would you need to use it?"

"Well...we actually broke up" Christa looked away briefly, "But I mean, it's no big deal."

"Is he the one who did you...in the butt?" Christa nodded, "I'm really sorry."

"That's okay, I'll survive" she said trying to smile, "Want to suck on it?"

"I don't think I can get my mouth around something that big!" she laughed.

"I dare you" Christa teased, poking her with the prostetic cock. Sarah May took it and like a popsicle or freeze she put it in her mouth, but she couldn't fit very much of the tip.

"That's disgusting!" she giggled as her drool dripped all over the shaft.

"Hey, I'm giving you free lessons on how to please a guy, you should be thanking me."

"Well, there's no way you can fit this thing in your mouth" Sarah May said confidently.

"That sounds like a challenge" Christa declared; taking the the pink monstrousity in both hands she opened her jaw wide and shoved as much of the thing in her mouth as she could then deep throated it. Sarah May was amazed, impressed at how the older redhead could suck on the dildo so well, like she had done it so many times before.

"Wow! I don't think I'll ever master the pole like you!" Sarah May smiled widely. Christa tried not to laugh as she was beginging to gag on her own spit. Once she was finished she handed the dildo over to her step sis and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "I guess you'll get a lot of use out of this" Sarah May held the large, wobbily thing in her hands, she noticed that there were some straps at the base.

"Well, in order to get the full effect I need someone else to operate it" she said giving Sarah May a look with those gorgeous eyes of hers sparkiling.

Sarah May didn't know what to say to that, alarms were going off in her head, Christa was hinting at her using the dildo on her! This was crazy!, "You're...Joking, right? I mean...Yeah, you're joking."

"Well...no, not really" Christa confessed.

Sarah May had to let this sink in, she suspected Christa might have had some kind of crush on her but not like this, "I...I don't know what to say."

"I don't want to pressure you or anything, hun. But I've been thinking about being with a girl for a really long time and I thought that girl could be you."

Sarah May shook her head, "I can't do that. It's just wrong on so many levels."

"I understand. I'm sorry. I guess you must think I'm kind of sicko" Christa said, hanging her head in shame.

"Wait, Christa. How do you put this on?" Sarah May started.

"Are you serious?" Christa asked with her eyes wide in childish delight.

"Well, I thought about what you said, being more adventorous and trying something at least once. But once things start getting weird, I'm stopping!"

"That a girl!" Christa said hugging her.

Sarah May started to take off her pjs but remembered she didn't have on any underwear, "I'm not wearing any panties!"

"That's okay, the strap on will hide some of your naughty bits" Sarah May put her full trust in Christa, knowing that she would stop this perverse experiment once things got too weird for her; surprisingly enough she felt comfortable with it on, "Now I want you to face-fuck me, I'll suck on that nice big cock and get it all nice and lubed up for when you pound on me!"

Sarah May was a little taken off guard by Christa's presistance but also found her heart racing at the thought of putting the dildo inside of such a beautiful young woman. Her cheeks blushed as Christa sat on her knees and began licking the tip as she looked up at Sarah May playfully. Christa worked the pink pipe, she spat on it and bobbed her head up and down.

"Mmmphmmphhhahpmm!" Christa mummbled in delight.

"Yeah!" Sarah May found herself saying, cheering on her big step sister and getting slightly aroused; she was encouraged to help put the dildo further in by moving forward.

"That's it, Sarah May! Fuck my dirty face!"

Sarah May laughed hysterically as the saliva dripped like cum from Christa's face, "Yeah! Take this big hard cock in your mouth!" She held the dildo and slapped Christa's face with it. Everything was going great, the two of them were having a blast and they were just getting started.

Christa took off her short shorts and got up on her bed, wiggiling her ass for Sarah May. Sarah May found it getting hot and decided to take off her shirt, revealing two still developing bosoms in a pink-pokadot bra, "Ooh! Sexy mamma!"

"So how do you want to do this?" Sarah May asked cheerfully.

"Somebody's anxious!" said Christa, "And I want it doggy-style, please." Up on the bed on all fours, she waited to be pleased.

"I really do like your ass, it's big and jiggily" Sarah May commented, patting her with both hands.

"Don't forget sparkily. Now come on, enough foreplay!"

Sarah May got into position, she slid the 12'' inch rod into Christa's vaginal opening, the noises she made amused her tremendously. Christa had a very breathy movie star voice and made her moans and shouts sound sexy in an animalistic way. Sarah May humped her, holding on to her waist for support; in and out and in and out, picking up the pace gradually. Christa held on to the comforter and caught herself shouting several times as she was being pounded from behind. She saw Sarah May's reflection in a small make up mirror on her dresser and saw how turned on Sarah May was getting, she was having a lot of fun, she was sweating and getting really horny.

"Oh, Sarah May!" she cried.

"Oh yeah!" Sarah May hollered, she made several pelvic thrusts and spanked Christa several times.

"Yeah! Hit me harder!"

The two of them moaning and cumming together in sync, both getting off on the lustful act they were doing, something so wrong but some how so right; Christa only wished she had a video camera so she could relive the moment. After cumming she licked the dildo once more.

"Want to try it? I taste really good" Christa said, looking up at Sarah May with desirable eyes; she took some of juices off the rubber with her fingers and put two fingers in the brunette's mouth.

"Mmmm!" Sarah May exclaimed, she couldn't believe what she was doing but she couldn't say no to that beautiful face.

"Now it's your turn!" Christa smiled.

Sarah May was nervous but also very excited to find out how it would feel with Christa at the wheel.


End file.
